


Солом'яна вдова

by LaVie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Love'n'Hate, Ukrainian | Укараїнська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone still thinks she is Captain Americas' girlfriend. Unfortunately.</p><p>Вона вже давно не "дівчина Капітана Америки". Але кого це хвилює?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солом'яна вдова

Добре, треба визнати, що Пеггі Картер ніколи не вважала головною ціллю свого життя сім'ю та материнство. Колись, можливо, в абстрактному майбутньому – так, але точно не зараз. В двадцять три, коли її ровесниці няньчились зі зграями зашмарканих, крикливих дітисьок, жирніли і скандалили зі своїми чоловіками-п'яницями, Маргарет уже була капралом. Яскрава пляма в сірій масі. А особисте життя? Коли ти – молода і приваблива жінка в майже що повністю чоловічому колективі, на відсутність залицяльників скаржитись не доводиться. Завжди є можливість вибрати найкращого.  
От тільки «найкращий» сам звалився їй на голову, к сніг на Великдень, і став прокляттям на все подальше життя.  
Стів Роджерс був ідеальним у багатьох речах – не дурний, наполегливий, красивий і в силу певних обставин зовсім не схильний до алкоголізму. А ще він завжди дивився лише на неї – навіть якщо довкола них було зо три десятки танцівниць кордебалету. І Пеггі дозволяла собі іноді помріяти про дні, коли війна закінчиться. Стів познайомиться з її батьками і молодшим братом, що живуть в Вестчестері, графство Гемпшир. А потім вони одружаться, і переїдуть в Америку (кажуть, десь біля Нью-Йорка теж є Вестчестер). Робитимуть кар'єру, виховуватимуть дітей і старітимуть разом. Ціле життя попереду.  
Біда навіть не в тому, що він загинув (хоча і в цьому теж). Біда в тому, що цю істину ніхто не хоче розуміти. Говард, з його нездоровими ідеями пошуку Капітана; керівництво, якому простіше думати, ніби витрачені на проект «Суперсолдат» гроші не втонули в Атлантиці разом з Роджерсом; прості солдати, яким хочеться вірити в щось хороше (ну, цих можна пробачити, їм зараз на передовій гірше, ніж усім іншим разом). І Пеггі, проковтнувши гірку іронію, порівнювала себе з повіями, яким колись випалювали на шкірі тавро. У неї самої тепер щось подібне – репутація. Та сама дівчина Капітана Америки.  
Сльози, які вона пролила за Стівом, вже давно висохли, і хотілось би жити далі, але їй не дадуть такого шансу. Бо вона дівчина Капітана Америки, і зобов'язана чекати свого героя до самої смерті. Служити в армії, де тепер чоловіки дивляться на неї з повагою і жалем, але без бажання; приходити щотижня на танці, де її ніхто не запросить (ні, дурниці, вона цього не робить – але ж всіх не переконаєш); виховувати небогу – молодшу доньку брата; дивитися старі воєнні хроніки і тихо ридати над загубленим життям. Бо вона – дівчина Капітана, і ніхто не повірить, що Пеггі Картер може мріяти про сім'ю - і навіть дітей – з кимось іншим.  
І знаєте що? Вона тепер, в новому тисячолітті, справді чекає, що Стів Роджерс воскресне, і в один суботній вечір набереться сміливості, щоб зателефонувати їй. От тільки Стіву на вряд чи сподобається те, що хоче сказати йому тільки його Пеггі.


End file.
